the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic, Loud House, Powerpuff Girls, Garfield
Sonic, Lincoln, Powerpuff Girls & Garfield Riders Riders is the 2nd crossover game & the 5th installment of the "Sonic Riders" series from Sega, Disney Interactive, & Nickelodeon on Wii, Xbox 360 & PS3. It also includes other characters from cartoons and anime. Characters / Hoverboards ﻿Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Speed *Sonic the Hedgehog / Blue Star *Amy Rose / Pink Rose *Jet / Type J *Shadow / Black Shot (Unlockable) *Blaze / Flame Lance (Unlockable) *New Sonia / Purple Star (Unlockable) *New Manic / Green Star (Unlockable) *Metal Sonic / M Gear S (Unlockable) Flight *Tails / Yellow Tail *Wave / Type W *Cream / Smile *Rouge / Temptation (Unlockable) *Silver / Psychic Wave (Unlockable) *New Tikal / Ancient Hope (Unlockable) *SCR-HD Power *Knuckles / Red Rock *Storm / Type S *Vector *New Marine / M Tail (Unlockable) *New E-123 Omega / E Gear O (Unlockable) *Dr. Eggman / E Rider (Unlockable) *E-10000R / E-Gear R *E-10000G / E-Gear G *SCR-GP Loud House Universe Speed *New Lincoln Loud / Orange Loud *New Charles Loud / Cruise Black *New Paige / P Page (Unlockable) *New Lori Loud / Phone Teen *New Lana Loud / M Dirt *New Lisa Loud / Green Science *New Lucy Loud / L Curse Flight *New Clyde McBride / Yellow Bride *New Walt / W Bird (Unlockable) *New Leni Loud / L Leni *New Luna Loud / L Rock *New Luan Loud / L Joke *New Darcy Hermandollar / D Friend *New Cliff the Cat / C Cat (Unlockable) Power *New Rusty Spokes / Orange Spokes *New Lola Loud / Pink Pretty *New Lily Loud / L Baby *New Sam Sharp / S Sharp *New Geo the Hamster / G Ham (Unlockable) *New Haiku / H Hex *New Polly Pain / P Pain *New Watterson the Dog / W Wet (Unlockable) Powerpuff Universe Speed * New Blossom / B Power * New Brick / B Brick * New Digital X / D Digital Flight * New Bubbles / B Bubble * New Boomer / B Boom * New Blitzy / B Hyper Power * New Buttercup / B Tough * New Butch / B Crazy * New Bane / B Rider Garfield Universe Speed * New Garfield the Cat / G Cat * New Squeak / S Mouse Flight * New Odie the Dog / O Slurp * New Arlene the Cat / A Love Power * New Nermal the Cat / N Cute * New Harry the Cat / H Strong (Unlockable) Others *Mii (Only in Nintendo Wii) *Avatar (Only in Xbox 360) Story Mode Team Heroes Story Sonic Tails Knuckles Team Rose Story Amy Cream Vector Team Lincoln Story Lincoln Clyde Rusty Babylon Rouges Story Jet Wave Storm Team Dark Story (Unlockable) Shadow Rouge E-123 Omega Team Flame Story (Unlockable) Blaze Silver Marine Team Lori Story (Unlockable) Lori Leni Lola Team Rock Story (Unlockable) Lana Luna Sam Team Science Story (Unlockable) Lisa Darcy Lily Team Sport Story (Unlockable) Lynn Margo Polly Pain Team Luce Story (Unlockable) Lucy Luan Haiku Team Charles Story (Unlockable) Charles the Dog Cliff the Cat Walt the Bird Geo the Hamster Watterson the Dog Story Roleplay Team Lincoln's Story Cutscene 1 Station Lincoln: Where are we? Lisa: We're in another dimension. Who's that blue guy? Lana: Maybe someone over there know's who he is. Amy: I finally caught you Sonic! Lincoln: Let me go! Amy: that she's hugging Lincoln You're not Sonic! What's your name? Lincoln: I'm Lincoln, these are my sisters and friends, Lori, Stella, Rusty, Leni, Liam, Zach, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa, Lily, Luan, Luna, Paige, Lynn, Haiku and Polly Pain. Amy: Nice to meet all of you! I'm Amy Rose. I'm looking for Sonic. Lola: You mean the blue guy? Amy: Yes. Lana: Who's that? Cream: Oh! My name's Cream. These are my friends Cheese and Chocola. Amy: These guys here are Lincoln and his friends and sisters. Lola: You're cute. Cream: Thank you. 'Chapter 2' Kingdom Lucy: Shivers It's cold. Amy: I know I've been here. Silver and Blaze?! What are you doing here? Silver: Looking for some- WHOA! Who are those guys? Amy: Introduce yourselves. Later Silver: So you came from another dimension? And you're looking for Sonic? He's over there. Sonic: Amy!? Amy: Sonic! Cream: Tails! Lana: Who's Tails? Tails: That's me! My name is Tails! I'm good at inventing everything. Lisa: Really?! Me too! Lana: So what are you looking for? Sonic: A Chaos Emerald. Lola: What's a Chaos Emerald? And who are those guys? Blossom: Hi! I'm Blossom! These are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup! Bubbles: Hi! Buttercup: Hey dudes. So, what's your name? Later Buttercup: WHOA! Blossom: You came from another dimension!? Bubbles giggles Cream, Lola, you're cute! Lola and Cream: blushes Thank you. Blossom: Who are they? Garfield: I'm Garfield. I like to eat, sleep and watch TV. Nermal: Yeah, he does that all time. I'm Nermal, the cutest cat in the world! Arlene: I'm Arlene, that's Odie. Squeak: I'm Squeak! What's your names? Later Garfield: WHAT!? Nermal: What the what!? Arlene: You came from another universe!? barks in surprise Amy: We're looking for Chaos Emeralds. Buttercup: What are they? Later Lana: You can use Chaos Control with them!? Amy: Yep. Garfield: I see one. Lana: It's so shiny! Buttercup: You'll have to catch me first! Blossom: BUTTERCUP!!!!!!! Tech Premises Amy: You just used Chaos Control! Lana: I'm stunned and yet proud! Lisa: Let's find the next emerald. Lana: Hey! A lizard, a bee, and a crocodile! Leni: BEE!? Screams Charmy: Hey, Sonic! Who are these dudes? Later Charmy: Cool! Espio: If they're looking for something we MUST help them. Tails: We're looking for a Chaos Emerald. Lana: Yeah! And I like this bee dude! Shadow: I saw one over there. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Charmy: Shadow!? Blossom and Lola: What's Shadow doing here? All: gasp! Shadow: How do you know my name? Lola: Don't know. Lana: Who's that? Knuckles: No one steals my master emerald! Buttercup and Lynn: Is he Knuckles? Buttercup: That must be his name. Knuckles: How do you know my name? Buttercup: Because of your knuckles! Shadow: But those little girls doesn't know how they knew my name. Knuckles: Which ones? Shadow: The ones in pink that looks like Amy! Knuckles: Blossom and Lola? Blossom and Lola: How did you--? Shadow: Know your names? By the crown and bow. Lola: Oh. Jet: There you are, Sonic! Sonic: Jet!? Tails: Wave!? Amy: Storm!? Knuckles: Shadow stole my master emerald! Lana: up the emerald and raises it above her head Chaos Control! Rift Blossom, Shadow, Bubbles and Tails: You used Chaos Control! Lola: I'm proud! Lana: Who's that? Rouge: I'm Rouge the Bat. Bubbles, Lola and Leni: You're Rouge? Rouge: I'm a friend of Shadow. Knuckles: You'd better NOT come near my emerald! Rouge: I just saw you use Chaos Control. DigitalX: Hi! Blssom: DigitalX! Omega: Who are you? Later Rouge: WHAT!? First they teleported to this dimension, then they teleported to here? And those three girls are the Powerpuff GIRLS!? Lisa: Rouge, I would consider that you're a treasure hunter. Rouge: That's right. Charmy: Another emerald! Chaos Control! Tomb Bubbles and Lola: Charmy used Chaos Control! Lisa: A tomb. Jet: Sonic! Lincoln: Jet! Brick: You're here! Blossom: Brick!? Bubbles: Boomer! Buttercup: Butch! Jet: We settle a race! Garfield: Another race? Sonic: See ya, Jet! Jet: Get back here! Butch: Sorry, I can't let go, til you give me that stone. Lincoln: Rusty, RUN!!! Lincoln: He never gives up! Rusty: All right, take THIS! gets hit Lincoln: Where are we? Butch, could you get us back to our friends? Butch: Okay.